Las Reglas Del Juego
by cocolatt
Summary: La relación de Bella y Edward va bien... pero Bella siente que las cosas necesitan un cambio y tratará de adaptar a Edward a la vida humana cotidiana. -Aclaro algo: No es BellaxEdward ni BellaxEmmett eclusivamente. Es más bien una mezcla ajajaj.
1. Introducción

Fue muy extraño despertarme aquella mañana con la sensación de inseguridad que no había sentido desde mi llegada al instituto

Fue muy extraño despertarme aquella mañana con la sensación de inseguridad que no había sentido desde mi llegada al instituto.

Sabía que Edward me esperaba abajo, y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo que mi mente trabajara a un ritmo incesante y agotador. No había nada malo con Edward, por supuesto que no. De hecho, las últimas semanas habían sido las mejores de mi vida. Pudimos ir a Port Angeles y finalmente realicé mi viaje a Seattle junto a él en mi monovolumen. Era increíble todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, no podía quejarme.

Sabía que Edward podría aparecer en mi habitación si eso quisiera, pero imaginé que no lo haría: el ruido incesante de cacerolas y sartenes golpeando la mesada de la cocina me indicaba que Charlie seguía en casa, luchando con su desayuno.

Respiré hondo, cerré los ojos y giré mi cuello varias veces a la derecha y a la izquierda, cual boxeadora antes de un torneo. Espié a través de las traslúcidas cortinas blancas de mis ventanas. Un descapotable estaba estacionado allí. _¿Qué demonios hace Rosalie en mi casa?_

Salté de la cama a mi closet y me puse unos viejos pantalones de abuelita y una remera azul, esa que tanto le gustaba a Edward. El contraste entre la remera y los pantalones era evidente, pero no me importó parecer una lunática, me cepillé los dientes, bajé, di un mordisco a una tostada y recordé que no podía ir al instituto sin mochila, de modo que subí las tediosas escaleras a mi habitación, la busqué y me dirigí afuera.

Rosalie estaba de espaldas a mi, apoyada sobre la puerta del conductor de su asombroso auto. Su pelo se movía con el viento, me hizo recordar a una escena de una película western que había visto en el autocine con Edward la semana anterior. Al escuchar la puerta de mi casa cerrarse, Rosalie se dio vuelta. Ahora parecía la cara de una propaganda de champú.

-¿Qué tal, Rosalie? -pregunté, no muy segura de sonar amigable, pero estaba desconcertada.

-Edward me ha dicho que venga a recogerte. Tiene cosas que hacer. –respondió, con frialdad.

No quise preguntarle que tipo de cosas, la expresión en el rostro de Rosalie me hizo pensar que era mejor no hacerlo. Ella se dio media vuelta y subió al auto. La seguí. Era la primera vez que experimentaba el lujo del automóvil. Tenía un elegante tapizado de cuero beige, parecía el auto de una Barbie californiana.

Rosalie arrancó el auto, y no fue hasta mitad de camino que habló por primera vez:

-De hecho –hizo una pausa- Edward fue de cacería.

El solo pensarlo me puso los pelos de punta. Sin embargo, supuse que era algo que debía aceptar siendo novia de un vampiro.

-Está en las afueras de Forks.

_¿Habrá predicho Rosalie que estaba por preguntarle sobre el paradero de Edward?_

Llegamos al instituto y me bajé del auto, sonreí a Rosalie sin esperar gesto alguno por parte de ella y me dirigí a Trigonometría.

El día fue relativamente tranquilo. Lauren estuvo todo el día acosando a Tyler y Jessica y Angela hablaron toda la mañana sobre el nuevo episodio de no se qué serie que solo a ellas se les habría ocurrido mirar.

Estaba hambrienta, y se me antojaba una gran hamburguesa con patatas fritas. Levantaba mi bandeja del mostrador de la cafetería cuando sentí una brisa helada en mi cuello.

-¿Me extrañaste? –Edward me miraba a través de mi hombro, me pareció lo más dulce del planeta, y estuve a punto de hiperventilar cuando ví sus ojos de miel que parecían sonreírme.

-Mucho. Rosalie me ha dicho que estuviste de caza.

Me dio un rápido beso en los labios. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados durante cinco segundos más. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba sus labios. Me dí cuenta de que era la primera vez que nos besábamos en público, pero probablemente nadie lo había visto. Todos parecían muy ocupados hablando sin cesar de temas que no comprendía.

-¿Podría escoltarla a su mesa, madame? –preguntó y yo reí. Me extrañó que me llevara a sentarme a la mesa en la que estaban Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Emmett.

-¡Hola, Bella! –Alice se puso de pie y me abrazó, Jasper me sonrió, al igual que Emmett y Rosalie pareció indiferente a mi llegada.

Comimos, mejor dicho, comí y le pedí a los hermanos de Edward si podría llevármelo por un minuto.

Asintieron, por lo que lo tomé de la mano, lo que nos llevaba a la muestra de afecto pública número dos, y nos dirigimos al pasillo de los salones de clase de segundo piso, que estaban vacíos.

-Edward –mi voz sonaba seria y molesta. -Necesitamos hablar.


	2. Palabras Confusas

Bueeeno acá está el Capítulo 2. Son bastante cortitos, pero creo que es mejor así no se pone muy tedioso y puedo seguir bastante :)

Y gracias a **LA** review ajajaja me puse contenta cuando vi el **1** al lado de _reviews _:)

Espero que siiiiiiiiiiigan y que les guuuuuuuuste!

* * *

Los dulces ojos de Edward se posaron en los míos y por un minuto me pregunté si estaba tratando de seducirme para que no haga algo, pero luego consideré la idea estúpida. Aclaré mi garganta, estaba seca. Edward me tomó de las manos, fuertemente, tal vez  
_demasiado _fuerte. Recordé la vez en que me había explicado sobre su fuerza, que un simple movimiento podría volverme polvo. Apoyó sus manos junto a las mías contra la pared, de modo que estas quedaron a los costados de mi cabeza. La sensación era increíble. Me besó como nunca lo había hecho, y sentí la adrenalina correr por mis venas cuando pensaba qué pasaría si alguien nos descubriera besándonos en el medio de los corredores del instituto.

Traté de separar mis labios de los suyos, pero sabían tan bien. Eran la poción más dulce, mi perdición. Finalmente, sus manos cedieron y puse apoyar las mías en sus hombros para separarlo de mí, acto que no le causo mucho gusto.

-¿Qué sucede, Bella? –sus ojos me estaban matando -¿No quieres que te bese?

Reí, para no someterlo a un baño de calumnias innecesarias. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría rechazar esos labios?

-No, Edward, nada de eso –dije –es solo que estoy tratando de decirte algo.

La expresión de su mirada mostraba sincero desconcierto. Todavía lo tenía cerca de mí, por lo que su pelo, que había crecido considerablemente en los últimos meses, tocaba mi frente y me enloquecía. Edward no respondió, por lo que comencé a hablar.

-Esto… sabes que… -_ ¿¡Cómo decírselo, mi pobre Edward!?_ –estamos juntos…

Me preocupaba que pensara que estaba rompiendo con él, entonces me apresuré en continuar.

-Seré sincera contigo como tú lo has sido conmigo, Edward. Últimamente he estado muy feliz contigo, pero me he distanciado de todo **MI** mundo. Renee, Charlie, todo lo que era mío, lo dejé _por ti_. Creo que es hora de tenerlo de vuelta.

Su rostro se alejó del mío y el terror se apoderó de mí. No quería que se enoje, por supuesto que no, pero necesitaba de él para seguir adelante y poder retomar parte de mi vida. Tener un novio vampiro no era lo que esperaba al llegar a Forks, y estaba muy agradecida de tener a Edward. Pero ¿y mi familia? Renee, la persona que me albergó en su vientre por nueve meses, y cuidó de mí los diecisiete años siguientes, la persona que ahora no sabía nada de mí, además de que salía con Edward, mi "amor adolescente".

¿Y que pasaba con Charlie? Notaba esa chispa en su rostro al llegar a casa y descubrir que no estaba solo, que alguien _lo esperaba_.

Necesitaba un pedazo de mi vida que se perdió cuando conocí a Edward. No _quería necesitarlo_. Quería presentarle mi novio a mi familia, a mis amigas, quería hablar de él como esas chicas de la tele, con rápidos movimientos de manos y entre suspiros. ¿Viviría el resto de nuestra relación ocultándomela a mi misma?

Bajé la cabeza, tratando de reunir la fuerza para enfrentarlo. Cuando finalmente lo miré, sentí pena por el. _¿Qué culpa tenía el de ser vampiro?_

-Mira… -suspiré –no estoy rompiendo contigo si eso crees.

-Lo se.

-Es solo que…-repetí el gesto de bajar la cabeza en búsqueda de coraje –me gustaría que nuestra relación fuera mas… humana.

-Suele tornarse difícil cuando eres un vampiro, ¿sabes?

Reímos. Agaché mi cabeza nuevamente y noté mis ojos humedecidos. No pude evitar sentirme avergonzada, ya que probablemente parecía una debilucha… y una loca. Pero él me tomo de la barbilla suavemente y levantó mi cabeza. Me secó las lágrimas con sus dedos y me acarició la mejilla. Me di cuenta de que me miraba a los ojos, primero a uno y luego al otro, pero el movimiento era tan ágil que me sorprendió.

-Lo siento, Bella, continúa.-dijo

Lo tomé de los brazos y me senté, atrayéndolo hacia mí. Crucé las piernas y Edward imitó mi movimiento. Eventualmente, luego de mi introducción de cuánto lo amaba y lo mucho que significaba para mí, procedí a contarle todo lo que me atormentaba. Me abrí de una manera que no lo había hecho en mi vida, sin dejar de soltar una lagrima de a ratos. Sin embargo, mi voz se tornaba cada vez más fuerte, y cada tanto, tuve que parar por miedo a que sonara agresiva.

Terminé de hablar, y Edward no lo comprendió hasta después de unos segundos cuando dije:

-¿Entiendes?

-No- contestó con la máxima sinceridad del mundo y me sorprendí.

No me encontré de ánimos para explicárselo de nuevo porque supe que si lo hacía se armaría una escenita por parte mía.

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar, sin fijarme si Edward me seguía o no. Me alcanzó y caminó al lado mío hasta llegar a la cafetería.

Me sentía mal, no era su culpa no entender, el problema era yo. Yo y mis problemas humanos.

* * *

La tarde pasó tranquila, al igual que la mañana. Tuve clase de gimnasia y por votación se decidió que jugaríamos un nuevo deporte: fútbol. Fútbol. Fútbol. La **CHICA** más torpe del planeta, la que se tropieza con hojas tiradas en el suelo, se vería forzada a jugar fútbol para aprobar la materia.

De todas maneras, jugué en el marco de lo aceptable. No tropecé ni una vez, pero le pegué a la pelota un poco fuerte y esta se disparó con toda velocidad a la pierna izquierda del profesor. No fue bonito, pero causo gracia la expresión del rostro del pobre maestro. A la mitad de la clase recordé cómo le había hablado a Edward, por lo que temí que no fuera a buscarme a clase de gimnasia.

Antes de ir al vestuario, confirmé mis sospechas: Edward no planeaba ir a buscarme. No creí que se hubiera enojado conmigo, pero probablemente pensó que yo estaba enojada con él, lo que era totalmente falso, y me estaba dando tiempo para calmarme. Pero esto solo hizo que me enojara por primera vez en el día, y lo admito, maldije a Edward para mis adentros. _Genial, ahora debo volverme a pie. _Pero salí al estacionamiento y allí estaba, mi monovolumen con las llaves sobre el asiento.

Era muy frustrante no saber de Edward. Manejé a casa a una velocidad considerable para que mi vehículo no se partiera en dos antes de llegar a casa, pero rápido considerando que solía volver a 60 kilómetros por hora. Abrí la puerta de casa e inmediatamente subí a bañarme. Me senté en la ducha a pensar por unos momentos, mientras el potente chorro del agua golpeaba contra mi espalda, masajeándola. Luego salí y me puse un pijama de Renee que no se como había llegado a mi maleta. Cepillé mis dientes y me fui a la cama.

Al diablo con la comida y la tarea. Mis pensamientos me estaban jugando una mala pasada, pero una vez acostada, necesité menos de un minuto para caer dormida en el más profundo de los sueños.

* * *

_Continuará_


	3. Culpa

Bueeeeeeeeno acá esta el capítulo 3. Estoy subiendo 1 cap por día ajajaj pero no creo que pueda todos los días :S

Gracias por las reviews :D

Desperté sintiéndome muy bien. De hecho, me sentía _demasiado _bien considerando lo que había sucedido con Edward el día anterior. El sol brillaba como nunca antes lo había visto en Forks. Bostecé. Muy profundamente. Me destapé y de un salto me levanté y comencé a hurgar en mi armario buscando algo decente para usar. Finalmente, me decidí por una remera roja con mangas cortas y escote en V con flores de colores y unos jeans que tenía desde los catorce años.

Busqué mis zapatillas favoritas y me senté en el borde de la cama para ponérmelas, sin desatar el nudo que había dejado atado la última vez que me las saqué. Escuché risas abajo, en la cocina. "_Billy..." _pensé y rogué que Jacob no estuviera con él. No tenía ánimos para sus preguntas.

Antes de irme, me senté en mi escritorio, y acomodé los cuadernos y las carpetas acorde a las materias que tenía en el día. Me di cuenta que no había hecho la tarea de biología, pero pude terminarla en cuestión de segundos. Me dirigí a las escaleras y mientras bajaba recordé que Edward era quien me recogía. No quise ser descortés con Billy, entonces fui a la cocina a saludarlo.

-¡Querida Bella! –era EDWARD –El jefe Swan –miró a papá –perdón…_Charlie_ me estaba mostrando un par de fotos de cuando eras más chica. Eras a-do-ra-ble.

Quede boquiabierta. No podía creerlo. Era EDWARD. ¿Qué hacía EN MI CASA? ¿Acaso no se había enojado conmigo? ¿Por qué Charlie le mostraba MIS fotos? ¿Por qué diablos estaban tomando CAFÉ como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida?

-Ahá… -atiné a decir. –Esto… creo que deberíamos irnos… se hace tarde.

Edward se puso de pie y agradeció a Charlie. Hicieron el "saludo masculino" o "machosaludo", que consiste en tomarse de las manos y chocar hombros. Noté la cara de dolor de Charlie cuando lo hicieron, y sonreí. _Si tan solo supiera…_

Me dirigí al Volvo de Edward y esperé a que él llegara. Aparentemente, la conversación con Charlie había sido tan divertida como ver a Lassie cantando, porque estaba parado en el umbral de la casa, hablando con papá a los gritos, que estaba adentro.

Una vez que entró al auto, pregunté:

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?

-Querías que fuera mas humano, queridita. LO ESTOY SIENDO.

El tono de su _queridita _no me gustó en absoluto. Lo miré, literalmente con la boca abierta como si estuviera tratando de cazar abejas asesinas mutantes con la boca.

-¡Te dije que lo olvides, Edward!

Genial. Nuestra primer pelea.

-Quiero complacerte y no quiero que te sientas mal. Haré todo lo posible porque los dos estemos cómodos en la relación.

-Estoy cómoda. –dije, pero mis palabras no habrían convencido ni a un bebé

-No lo estas, Bella. –estuve a punto de interrumpirle pero continuó: -si lo estuvieras, no te habrías tomado lo que me dijiste ayer tan personal.

Hubo silencio. Los dos nos quedamos mirando al frente, por la ventana. Mis brazos estaban cruzados, y parecíamos una pareja de adultos casados por diez o quince años discutiendo sobre infidelidades.

Era chistoso.

-¿Podemos irnos de una buena vez? –pregunté y Edward reaccionó. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de ubicarse en el espacio. Giró la llave y el auto arrancó.

Durante todo el viaje al instituto tuve la misma mala cara. Edward parecía enojarse a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pero era un enojo sin fundamento de modo que supe que no podría durar por mucho más tiempo.

Llegamos, bajé, di un portazo a la puerta y pude sentir los ojos de Edward clavados en mi nuca a medida que me alejaba de él. Esto no podía estar bien.

A la hora del almuerzo, Edward no vino a buscarme. Estaba sentado solo en una mesa, jugando como un niño con barras de queso. Sus dedos estaban pegoteados no parecían molestarle, de hecho, sonreía ampliamente, dejando ver sus dientes blancos y relucientes.

Al otro lado de la cafetería estaban Tyler, Lauren, Jessica, Mike y Angela. Extrañaba pasar tiempo con ellos, especialmente con Angela y Jessica. Quise dirigirme a ellos pero ví a Emmett Cullen en otra mesa al fondo. _¿Por qué no?_ Tomé dos rebanadas de pizza del mostrador y me dirigí a él. Noté como Edward me miraba desconcertado y como Emmett me miraba mientras me acercaba a él.

-Hola, Emmett –me senté –¿te molesta si me siento aquí?

Su desconcierto me dio pena. Tal vez pensó que lo estaba acosando. Estaba decidida a almorzar junto a él. Movió la cabeza en señal de "no".

-Genial… así que… ¿cómo estás?

-Ehm... muy bien, gracias… ¿y tú?

-Bastante bien

Sonreí. Él me devolvió la sonrisa. Su rostro era casi tan perfecto como el de Edward.

-Sabes… Edward no va a venir aquí… nos peleamos…

-Oh, está bien. No estoy aquí por Edward, solo pensé que sería bueno almorzar contigo.

Su rostro se relajó. Sonrió, esta vez mucho más ampliamente que en la primera. Comencé a comer lentamente una porción de pizza.

-¿Quieres?

Aceptó y le convide una porción. _No estaba tan hambrienta de todos modos_.

-No sabía que ustedes… comían.

-No es normal entre los nuestros, pero lo hacemos. Sabes… no sentimos sabor alguno...-sonrió.

Hablamos durante todo el almuerzo, y llegué a la conclusión de que Emmett era un chico muy simpático, y un gran hablador si tenía un buen tema. Me hizo recordar a George Clooney, ambos eran hombres encantadores. Cuando vio que observé la hora en el reloj de la pared de la cafetería, se sobresaltó.

-Tienes… gimnasia, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Si quieres, claro… podría acompañarte.

-Claro –y me sentí feliz de que lo haya dicho.

Mientras caminábamos a la puerta, sentí que Jessica, Angela y especialmente Mike, me miraban sorprendidos. Incluso oí a una chica de segundo, Pamela, cuchichear con sus amigas cuando pasábamos:

-Parece que un Cullen no es suficiente. Los quiere _a todos_.

Sus amiguitas rieron pero las ignoré y seguí caminando al lado de Emmett. Miré hacia la derecha, Edward se había ido. Me pregunté cuál sería la razón de la pelea entre hermanos. _Tal vez se pelearon por el último trozo de oso._ **ESO **era chistoso.

Caminamos por el pasillo y Emmett se detuvo frente al salón de Historia Contemporánea. No sabía que tomaba esa clase.

-Bueno, esta es mi parada –sonrió.

-Si… -le devolví la sonrisa.

Nuestras caras realizaron movimientos extraños. Pequeños intentos, amagues de saludarnos como amigos, con un beso en la mejilla. Emmett tomó la iniciativa y sus labios, fríos y a la vez tan cálidos, chocaron tambaleándose contra la comisura de mi boca. ¡_Si hubiera girado la cabeza tan solo un poco más!_ Me sorprendí de pensar esto.

Hice un saludo con la mano y me alejé, pero luego de tres pasos me volví la cabeza hacia atrás, Emmett estaba ahí parado, mirándome. No se había movido ni un milímetro. Sus ojos parecían proponer algo, pero no sabía que. En realidad, lo sabía, pero quería convencerme de que no era así.

Sonreímos. Me acerqué hacia él y me pidió que lo acompañara. No le pregunté a dónde, tan solo lo seguí. Subimos al tercer piso. Caminamos por el largo pasillo, en el que casi no había estudiantes. Giró la perilla de una puerta, me agarró de la mano y me metió a la fuerza. Choqué contra una escoba, y supuse que era el armario del conserje.

Apretó su cuerpo musculoso contra el mío, debilucho. Entrelazó sus manos detrás de mi cuello, lentamente. La falta casi total de luz hacía que el contacto visual fuera intenso. Su cara se acercó a la mía, mis ojos estaban cerrados. El sentirlo respirar en mí era la sensación más mágica.

Se produjo un jugueteo de labios. El mordía los míos, suavemente y yo reía, haciéndole la tarea un poco difícil. Calculo que estuvimos media hora en ese armario, besándonos.

Noté que Emmett se dejaba llevar muy fácilmente. Tuve que controlarlo para que sus manos no fueran a donde no debían, pero fue en vano.

-Yo saldré primero, tú espera cinco minutos y sale.

Asentí. Cuando se abrió la puerta, entrecerré mis ojos. Me había acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Cuando creí que habían pasado cinco minutos, salí del armario, mareada, confundida y sintiéndome muy culpable. No estaba de ánimo para ir a clase de gimnasia, especialmente porque estaría veinte minutos tarde. Abrí la mochila. Las llaves del monovolumen habían aparecido allí, por arte de magia, o de Edward. ¡_Idiota! ¡Tienes un novio vampiro lee mentes con una hermana que ve el futuro!_

Quise morirme, en ese instante. Me convencí de que Edward no podría leer la mente de su hermano y me puse a recordar los episodios de "Es tan Raven", tratando de averiguar como funcionaba el poder de Alice. No lo conseguí.

Logré sentirme más culpable al llegar a casa. ¿Cómo logré pasar de chica enamorada de un vampiro a chica enamorada de un vampiro engañando a su novio con su hermano vampiro?

* * *

_Continuará_


End file.
